Forum:History of an Island
You lot! Help me with the history of Ivalice between 1760 and 2000. I have no ideas. I'm too firmly attached to US history, and I don't want Ivalice to be a clone of the US. I can't think outside of the Ameribox. HELP. I beg of you! Woogers(lol what ) 01:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm on it. Where should I write it? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Let me make a sandbox thingy. Woogers(lol what ) 01:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) User:Woogers/Utilidades#History Test Woogers(lol what ) 01:53, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Um, what is the background before 1760? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:54, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Shipwrecked on island. Factionalized into Monarchists and Democrats. Isolated from each other for 300 years. Civil War in 17th century. Peace treaty, Unification, Republic established. Woogers(lol what ) 01:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Was Ivalice involved in any major wars and is anything else notable? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *Sigh* I don't get it. The US doesn't even exist. Were they just a weakling country that is steadily strengthening? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Allied in WWI WWII Korea. NATO in 'nam. Coalition in both Iraqs/Afghanistan. The US is the US. The superpower out of nowhere. And Ivalice is a close as Canada. Woogers(lol what ) 02:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you looking for a radical history like Yarphei or something more laid back? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) The least crazy, most mundane history possible whilst participating in major world events. Radical change is frowned upon. Woogers(lol what ) 01:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) If you want radical, the country could be extremely nationalist in 1890 when a sort of fascism takes over. Then you invade the United States and capture Delaware. Finally you are defeated by the United States. There is a massive revolution in 1920 against the nationalists and then someone else takes power. In 1933 a guerilla terrorist organization spreads all over Ivalice and then captures Koiwai. A civil war ensues, and eventually the terrorists are fractured to no more than fifty members. In 1939 you are invaded by Germany because of your weakness and go into World War II, eventually winning. In 1952 Ivalice decides to increase states rights to the point that all you have left are four separate states. The four states engage in war for possession of Ivalice, but none succeed. Finally, a democracy is declared in 1961. That's not what you want lol, but I'm merely suggesting radical things. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC) All I can say to that is wat. Woogers(lol what ) 01:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Come to think about it, the US had pretty radical history. When I discovered the Chinese Exclusion act all I could say to it was what the crap. Anyway, what exactly are you looking for? Obviously it can't be a clone of the US because there is no Oregon Trail or Gold Rush or Donner Party. So what do you want during that time? A fascism? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:22, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Peace, continuity, pre-Industrial Britain up till 1800ish. Industrial Revolution, railroads, factories, lol happy, screw Americans during 1812 and 1814. 20th century. Start off good. GREAT DEPRESSION ZOMGWTF. WWI help Britain out. Cultural revolution ongoing from 1910ish to 1935ish, brings music, arts, increased education, immigration, etc. WWII, join Allies in 1942. After Europe is free, go back home. (No nukes on my conscience.) Korea, up till the Chinese push. Vietnam until just after the Tet offensive. Environmental Revolution begins 1980. First Iraq the whole thing. Second Iraq until '07. Second Afghanistan up till present day. Tada. Woogers(lol what ) 01:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) So what exactly are you asking of "you lot"? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) To unzip that archive. To expand that compressed package. To add details to Cliff's Notes. Woogers(lol what ) 01:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC)